


Compatability

by GemmaRose



Series: Compatible [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bilingual Character(s), Bilingual Lance, Biting, Bottom Lance (Voltron), First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Marking, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Omega Verse, Possessiveness, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Paladins left Earth with only the suppressants in their systems, no meds on hand. Keith is dreading having to share space with another unsupressed alpha in his own age group, but maybe that's not what he really needs to be worried about.</p><p>Crossposted from the <a href="https://voltron-kink.dreamwidth.org/1161.html?thread=186505#cmt186505">Voltron kink meme</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunatic_Pup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Pup/gifts).



“I’m sorry.” Coran shook his head, lowering the datapad in his hands to set it down on the table. “It appears human cycles are regulated by different biochemicals than altean ones. Our suppressants wouldn’t work for you, and might actually do lasting damage.”

Keith groaned and tilted back until he fell onto the doctor-chair. It even had the stupid crinkly paper, which was now crinkling right by his ear. Even living out in the desert, he’d made a stop in the pharmacy section of the nearest town’s corner store once a month to restock on suppressants. Type A, standard dosage, store brand. Thirty pills for ten bucks. It had been more to stay in the habit than anything else, since he was living alone and only interacted with other humans once a week when he went to get groceries, but now the little white bottle was tucked safely away in a drawer back on Earth and he was stuck living in close quarters with six people, two of whom were aliens.

“This is gonna stink.” he grumbled. Coran patted his shoulder, and after a minute of glaring at the ceiling Keith sighed and sat up. Hunk was a beta, he’d just smell like Hunk. Shiro was an omega, which could get awkward, but then again Shiro already had an alpha and Keith was pretty sure he remembered something from school about claimed omegas having a different scent. Pidge had their implant and Allura and Coran still had suppressants, the lucky bastards, so he could just count them all as betas.

And then there was Lance. Keith scowled. Lance was an alpha, no doubt about it, and Keith was going to have to share a living space with him. Life at the Garrison had been hard enough, even on suppressants Keith had been so territorial it got him kicked out, but to share close quarters with another unsuppressed alpha, let alone one in his age group... whatever kind of friendship he and Lance had wouldn’t survive the fighting. Keith groaned, and hung his head in his hands. Just when he was actually starting to get along with the Blue Paladin, too.

\---

“Get _off_ me!” Lance yelled, jamming his elbow against Keith’s ribs. Keith just snarled and moved his left hand from pinning Lance’s head to pinning his arm.

“Keith!” Shiro snapped, but before Keith could respond Lance jerked his whole body, flinging his head back right as Keith was momentarily unbalanced. Keith staggered back, landing on his ass, and surged to his feet as soon as he felt blood dripping from his lip.

“You _asshole_!” he shouted, lunging at Lance. Strong arms caught him around the chest before his fist could make contact, though, and so he could only snarl from a distance as Shiro held Lance back by one arm and the back of his breastplate. It had been like this for weeks. Lance would say something, or do something, and Keith couldn’t stop himself from reacting. It wasn’t natural to have multiple alphas sharing space without being related or at least growing up together, that was why suppressants were a year-round thing instead of just tri-annual, and every time Lance challenged him Keith couldn’t help but fight back.

And it wasn’t like the fun, playful fights they’d had during their first week or so as Paladins. No, now Shiro and Hunk and Allura had to pull them apart because otherwise Keith wouldn’t stop until Lance gave in. And Lance never gave in. As satisfying as it was to have Lance stinking of him, to have it be obvious which was one them was the superior alpha, Keith hated it. Everything had been so much simpler when they were just friends, teammates, equals. When it didn’t matter that his instincts were stronger than most and his self control regrettably weaker.

“Can you two get through _one_ training session without fighting?” Shiro snapped, exasperation written clearly in the hard line of his shoulders.

“If Lance could just keep his big mouth shut, maybe.” Keith snapped back. Hunk’s arms tightened around him, wide hands grabbing his arms and keeping them close to his sides.

“Keith, dude, chill.” the Yellow Paladin huffed. “He wasn’t even being serious.”

Lance lifted a hand to wipe at his bloody nose with a smile that was way too smug for someone who just lost a fight, and Keith finally stilled, though he didn’t relax. Hunk and Shiro released them after another few minutes, and Keith took his place as Allura set the room to drop more training dummies. He hated this, being constantly on edge around Lance and Allura and even Pidge. Coran had asked about Pidge’s implant a few weeks ago, but apparently it was programmed for more than just suppressants so that had been a dead end. Keith materialized his bayard’s blade, and charged the robot in front of him with a battle cry.

This, at least, was something he could still understand.

\---

Keith ducked his head, and tried to focus on the datapad in front of him. Pidge had asked them to help comb through some data they’d pulled off a galra battleship’s systems before it blew, and Keith was supposed to pick out files and folders about ongoing or recently completed research. Shiro was looking for anything pertaining to battle tactics, Hunk was pulling data on supply shipments, and Lance was working on troop movements. Or rather, that was what Lance and Hunk were _supposed_ to be doing. Instead they were leaned up against each other on one of the couches, Hunk drawing rough blueprints for something mechanical as Lance described it to him.

Keith gritted his teeth, and did his best to keep his mind on the galran symbols he was looking for, not the way Lance and Hunk were sniggering like the rest of them couldn’t hear. He looked up, a scowl already on his face, and Hunk quickly lowered his datapad so Keith couldn’t make out what was drawn on it.

“Shiro, maybe Hunk and Lance shouldn’t be sitting together?” he said, turning to look at where their leader was tucked neatly into one corner of the couch opposite him, letting Pidge sprawl out across the rest of the padded surface. “They’re being distracting.”

“Who’re we distracting?” Lance asked, acting offended. “Hunk and I have just been sitting here-”

“Doodling.” Pidge said without looking up from their datapad.

Shiro looked up from his screen, and frowned at the pair of them. “Hunk, go sit with Keith and do your part. Lance, stop distracting Hunk.”

“I- he started it!” Lance protested as Hunk meekly got up and shuffled over to sit at the other end of Keith’s couch.

“I doubt that.” Keith and Pidge said at the same time, and Lance crossed his arms with a huff.

“Fine, I get the whole couch to myself.” he said imperiously, and sprawled out with one leg stretched out along the cushions and one hooked up over the back. Keith kept catching Lance glaring at him on and off for the next hour, and grinned every time he noticed.

\---

The training room doors whooshed open, and Keith tensed at the whiff of Allura. Even on suppressants, she was still the top alpha. Keith was reckless, sure, but he wasn’t dumb enough to fight a princess in her own castle. She was older, too, which put her above him in the pecking order by default. Unlike Lance, who was the same age as him and therefore someone Keith felt almost compelled to assert his dominance over. He gritted his teeth at the thought of Lance. The moron had taken heavy damage in their latest battle with the galra, and Keith wished he could be out there helping search for him. No matter how aggravating he was, Lance was part of the team, one of the people who made up the closest thing Keith had to family. But he and Pidge had been called back hours ago, and he wasn’t allowed to go back out until Hunk and Shiro returned.

“Allura said I should tell you I’m back.”

Keith’s swing went wide, and the training dummy knocked him fully off his feet with a thrust to the middle of his breastplate. All the breath went out of his lungs, but he still managed to get his sword up to stop the swing aimed at his head. “End program.” he gasped, and the robot took two large steps backwards before deactivating. Keith groaned as he pushed himself to his feet, and turned to see Lance halfway between him and the door. Relief surged through him at the sight of Lance in his casual clothes, but quickly gave way to irritation. Lance was back, yes, but he smelled like _Allura_ and it was _infuriating_.

“Did she now.” he growled, letting his bayard dematerialize and hanging it from the hook on his belt. He shoved Lance, hard, and the Blue Paladin staggered back a few steps.

“Dude, what the fuck?”

Keith just snarled and lunged forward again, grabbing Lance by the front of his shirt and slamming him against the floor. Stupid Lance, going and getting lost and thinking Keith wouldn’t _worry_. The bastard had taken the time to change, and shower, and hang out with Allura long enough that her scent clung to his skin like cheap, tacky perfume. And then, _then_ Allura had needed to _remind_ him that there were other people who were worried about him. Lance writhed as Keith pinned him, and Keith’s hands tightened on his shoulders. Lance had to be reminded of something, alright. Had to be reminded who his betters were, who he _belonged_ to.

Keith leaned down, and just as his teeth were closing on the front of Lance’s throat Lance moaned.

The sound was so out of place it cut right through the haze of Keith’s thoughts, and he hastily pulled back. What the fuck? What the actual- his breath caught in his throat, and he scrambled back a few feet. He needed air, air that didn’t smell like Lance, like his scent clinging to Lance’s skin. “Sorry.” he blurted, supporting himself with one hand and raising the other with an open palm towards Lance. “Shit, sorry I- I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” his heart was racing in his chest, heat pooling in his face. Alphas didn’t claim other alphas, it was just wrong. If two alphas got together there was no claiming involved at all, just like two betas or two omegas.

“What’re you sorry for, nene?” Lance pouted, rolling onto his knees and then crawling over to hover over Keith. “C’mon, do it.” he settled himself astride Keith hips and tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck. “Go on, claim me. We both know you want to.”

Keith shook his head, and Lance’s mouth twisted in confusion as Keith pressed a hand to the middle of his chest. “It’s not right.”

“What, because we’re teammates?” Lance sat back at Keith’s gentle press, resting his weight on Keith’s thighs.

“Because we’re _alphas_.”

Lance blinked at that, stunned, then started laughing. Keith could only stare as the Blue Paladin doubled over, clutching his stomach, laughing so hard his entire body shook. “Alphas?” Lance wheezed, looking up with tears in his eyes and the widest smile Keith had ever seen. “I’m not an alpha.”

Keith was pretty sure his mouth fell open at that. Lance, not an alpha? It made no sense, none at all. Sure, it was hard to scent someone’s designation when they weren’t on-cycle, but there were behavioural cues and- “Then, what are you?” Keith asked. Okay, maybe he sounded dumb, but right now he felt kinda dumb too. Like that time Hunk nailed him over the head with the barrel of his bayard. Everything felt a little distant, a little hazy, and a _lot_ confusing.

“I’m an omega.” Lance replied, looking more amused than anything.

Oh. _Oh_.

“Wait, you really didn’t know?” Lance was grinning now, that smug asshole grin that made Keith want to grab the front of his shirt and shake him. Shake him, pin him, rut him into the ground oh _god_ he was an idiot. Lance leaned forwards, looping his arms around Keith’s neck and pressing their bodies together from hip to shoulder. “Well, now you do. Gonna do anything about it?”

Lance was hard against him, their faces so close together, one side of Lance’s neck and part of his shoulder exposed by the way his shirt and hoodie had been pulled to the side. Every instinct Keith could identify was pinging yes, and he’d always been shit at ignoring his instincts.

\---

“Not here.” Keith gasped against Lance’s lips. If they started making out, he’d probably end up claiming Lance right here on the floor. Keith was no romantic, but he sure as hell didn’t want his first time to be somewhere anyone could walk in.

“Good idea.” Lance pulled back, though his wrists remained on Keith’s shoulders. “Your room or mine?”

“Mine.” Keith breathed, and the urge to kiss Lance was so strong he had to look away or he’d give in.

“Okay.” Lance nodded, rising to his feet in a single graceful motion. Keith scrambled up after him, and caught Lance’s elbow just before they reached the doors.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked when Lance stopped and turned to look back at him. “I mean, we don’t have condoms or anything.”

“Pretty sure, yeah.” Lance grinned, stepping in closer and dragging Keith’s hand down to his crotch. “And anyway, I asked Coran about birth control and stuff after you started hitting on me. Altean birth control is close enough to human birth control that it should work.”

“Should?”

“Keith, just roll with this, ok?” Lance tugged on his hand. “Stop thinking so much, and just-” he sighed, giving Keith’s hand a gentle squeeze. “Let’s trust our instincts.”

Keith nodded, and quickly led Lance to his room. The door locked behind them with a tap of his bayard, and when he turned around Lance was already shirtless and halfway out of his jeans. There was a large damp spot on the seat of his boxers, and Keith shivered as he started pulling off his armour. It wasn’t particularly difficult, thank god, but when he finished throwing the whole damn thing in the closet he turned to see Lance lying on his bed, stark naked, watching him. Keith’s stomach flipped, though not in an unpleasant way, and he walked over to sit on the edge of the mattress.

Lance’s scent stood out sharply here, enticing and arousing, and Keith gripped the edge of his bed. “How do you want to do this?” he asked, breathing through his mouth to keep his head just that little bit clearer. Fucking this up would be, well, probably the worst possible thing he could do.

“You, me, y’know.” Lance sat up cross-legged, made a circle with his left index finger and thumb, and slid his right index finger into it.

“I know that.” Keith frowned. “I meant, like, if you have any preferences or anything.” he was sure his face was bright red, but Lance was blushing too so at least he wasn’t the only one.

“It’s my first time, ok?” Lance crossed his arms, looking away. “I’m not exactly most people’s first choice for an omega.”

Keith chuckled, and scooted closer to rest a hand on Lance’s upper arm. “My first time too.”

“Really?” Lance’s eyebrows went up. “Didn’t sound like it a second ago.”

“My sex ed teacher was, uh, memorable.” Keith grimaced at the memory of sitting in a classroom full of awkward, just-presenting eighth graders while an adult talked about sex in more detail than he’d thought he would ever want to know. Lance laughed, and uncrossed his arms.

“Mine was too, but in a totally different way.”

“Gross.” Keith punched Lance in the shoulder, and they grinned at each other for a second. Maybe, just maybe, this could work. Lance flopped back on the bed, and Keith’s heart did a funny little thing in his chest as Lance wriggled up until his head was on the pillow. Keith crawled over to kneel between his legs, hands planted on the blanket bracketing Lance’s surprisingly broad shoulders, and after a moment of hesitation he leaned down.

Lance tilted his head back, and Keith bit gently at the soft skin just under and aside of Lance’s jaw. Lance whined and hitched a leg around the small of Keith’s back, pulling himself up to roll his hips against Keith's. Keith bit again, lower on Lance's neck, and Lance shuddered as a keening cry left his mouth.

“Haz eso de nuevo.” he moaned as Keith pressed him down against the mattress, arching to reveal the whole stretch of his neck.

Keith bit lower, and if the smell of Lance was arousing then the _taste_ of him was intoxicating. He sucked on the bit of skin between his teeth and Lance's hips bucked up against him.

“Lo necesito.” he gasped, grabbing one of Keith's hands and dragging it down to his ass. “Te necesito.”

Keith released Lance's neck, and ground down hard. “You want it?” he panted, meeting Lance's eyes. His pupils were wide, dark, and with the thin outline of blue Keith felt like he was drowning. Like he was sinking in the ocean and he never wanted to come back up.

“¡Sí!” Lance cried, canting his hips so Keith's dick slid between his ass cheeks. God, he was so wet. Keith had never imagined anything could feel this good, and he wasn't even _in_ Lance yet. “ Lo quiero, Keith. Lo necesito. Te necesito en mí oh _dios_! ”

It took a few tries, but Keith eventually pressed into Lance. He had to stop almost immediately, head spinning, and Lance went absolutely boneless beneath him. “ _Fuck_.” he gasped, forehead resting against Lance's cheek. “You feel so good.”

Lance whined, bucking his hips up, and Keith lifted his head to press a fierce, messy kiss to Lance's lips. He pushed deeper and bit down again on Lance's neck, drawing out a deep moan. When he stopped again Lance was a gasping mess under him, slick smeared along both their thighs. He nipped at the underside of Lance's jaw again, and paused for a moment to catch his breath.

“Se siente tan bien.” Lance moaned, fingers digging into Keith's back just under his shoulder blades. “Cójeme.” he gasped a second later, moving his hips up and forcing Keith to move with him. “Cójeme. Reclamame. Hazme tuyo.”

Keith growled and bit lower on Lance's throat, just under his Adam's apple. Lance moaned, and Keith slowly pulled out. Pushing back in stole most of his breath away, and the searing kiss Lance pulled him into did the rest. They parted gasping, and Keith nipped at the side of Lance’s neck again. His entire body felt like condensed fire, every sense alight with pleasure to the point it almost welled over into pain. He managed to keep his hips moving, but he wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Lance.” Keith gasped against his skin, earning a moan which may have been a word but maybe not. “Fuck, Lance, I-” he trailed off in a groan, and tilted his head to bite at the other side of Lance’s neck. “I’m so close.”

Lance whined something in Spanish, words slurring together, and one hand left Keith’s shoulder blades to garp the back of his head, pressing Keith closer to his neck. “De nuevo.” Lance breathed, hot on Keith’s ear. “Muérdeme nuevo.”

Keith bit down over Lance’s pulse point, and it felt like every muscle in the Blue Paladin’s body tensed at once. His jaw clenched, and what semblance of a rhythm he’d found disintegrated as the world narrowed down to him and Lance. Lance hot and tight around him, Lance’s sweat and blood in his mouth, Lance’s scent mingling with his own and the smell of sex.

When Keith pulled out and collapsed, Lance groaned under him. A hand ran gently down his spine, and Keith nuzzled at the bruises already beginning to form on Lance’s neck. Lance was _his_ now, and that simple fact made Keith grin dopily against the spot where Lance’s neck met shoulder. “Mine.” he mumbled against Lance’s sweaty skin.

“Yours.” Lance breathed, stroking gently down his spine again.

Keith rolled off of Lance, and was only a little surprised when Lance rolled after him to cuddle. Everyone would know what they’d done in the morning, but Keith was too tired to think about consequences right now. Too tired, and too content. He turned on his side to face Lance, and tugged on his pillow until each of them had one end. Then he curled around Lance as best he could, and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance groaned and curled against the warmth next to him, trying to avoid the shrill, repetitive sound drilling into his eardrums. Why was there an alarm going off? He didn’t have an alarm... or anything warm in his bed. Lance cracked an eye open, and grinned when he saw Keith. Right, he was in Keith’s room. That was why he felt so safe, he was surrounded by his alpha’s scent. The thought made him smile wider, and he buried his face in Keith’s chest. _His_ alpha, Keith was his now, Keith had marked him and fucked him and now they were bonded.

“Morning, sleepy head.” Keith murmured. Lance groaned, and removed his arm from draping over Keith’s side to instead drape over his own head.

“What time is it?”

“Early.” Keith sat up, and Lance threw his arm back around his alpha’s waist. “I’m just turning it off, you octopus.” Keith probably rolled his eyes. “I’ll be right back.” he extricated himself from Lance’s grip, got out of bed, and Lance sighed as the noise finally stopped. Keith slid back under the covers next to him, and Lance wondered when in the night one of them had woken up to wrestle a blanket over their naked bodies.

Keith halfway curled around him, and Lance nuzzled against the warmth of his chest. “Last night was nice.” he mumbled after a while of drowsy silence.

“Yeah.” Keith sounded like he was smiling. Not his asshole smile either, but the nice one that made his whole stupid face light up. “Mine.” he whispered, and pressed a kiss to Lance’s forehead.

Joy welled up in Lance, and he buried his face in Keith’s chest to hide his grin. “Yours.” he agreed, his chest feeling like it might burst. Space made life weird, made them soldiers instead of students and put the weight of the universe on their shoulders, but this at least felt right, felt natural. Keith wrapped around him, their scents mingling, it felt like it was always meant to happen.

“We have to get up eventually.” Keith said after a long, comfortable silence. Lance wasn’t sure how long it was, he was actually pretty certain he’d dozed back off a few times, but the thought of someone coming to wake them up no longer made him want to strangle that hypothetical someone, so he guessed it was about the time he usually woke up.

“Yeah.” he groaned in agreement, levering himself more or less upright. Keith’s hair was an absolute mess, and it made Lance’s heart do a funny little flip in his chest because Keith was _his_ mess. Sure Keith wasn’t exactly the ideal alpha, he was more anger than protectiveness and he lacked the typical alpha build, but Lance couldn’t bring himself to care. Keith was Keith, stupid and infuriating and so much better than any fantasy ‘perfect’ alpha could ever be. “We should probably shower.” Lance chuckled, swinging his legs out of bed.

Keith’s room, he hadn’t noticed last night, seemed to be set up in a mirror image to his own across the hall. But it was bare, almost spartan, the only hint of personality being Keith’s jacket hanging on a hook by the door. Lance stood, stretched, and offered a hand to Keith, who had only just propped himself up into a technically-sitting position. “Join me?” he asked, and Keith’s expression quickly cycled through shock, disbelief, and a flash of mistrust before settling back on shock.

“Sure.” Keith said slowly, like he was expecting Lance to rescind the offer. Lance pulled his alpha, his _boyfriend_ out of the tangle of sheets and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Love you.” he murmured, and felt Keith’s face heat under his lips. Definitely the perfect alpha.

\---

Keith had yet to get his stupid blush back under control by the time they were approaching the dining room, and he was entirely blaming Lance. He hadn’t expected anything to come of last night, despite the bite marks which littered Lance’s neck, but Lance had washed his hair in the shower and cuddled with him and said _I love you_ of all things. He’d hoped, when he was lying there listening to his alarm, that maybe they could have a sort of friends-with-benefits relationship. He hadn’t dared to think he might actually get a _boyfriend_.

Lance’s hand tightened around his for a second, and Keith squeezed back as the doors to the dining room opened. All eyes were immediately on them, and Keith looked at the floor. Surprisingly, nobody mentioned it. Not until they were both seated and he was reaching for the water jug, at least.

“Congratulations, you two.” Allura smiled from the head of the table.

“Congratulations?” Lance frowned, taking his cup and putting it next to Keith’s in a wordless request for water.

“On your engagement.” Coran grinned, and Keith very nearly dropped the damn jug.

“ _What_?!” he and Lance yelled, the rest of the paladins apparently shocked into silence.

“Am I wrong?” Allura frowned. “He reeks of you, and his neck is covered in marks.”

“Because we hooked up!” Lance blurted. “Not because we’re getting _married_!”

“Really?” Coran was now frowning as well. “That many marks means intent to marry, though.”

“Not on Earth.” Keith choked out. Across the table, Pidge sniggered.

“Personally, I think Lance would look lovely in white.” they grinned.

“I mean, yeah, I do, but that’s beside the point!” Lance yelled, his face dark with blush. That, apparently, was the final straw. Hunk chuckled, and then the three other Paladins were laughing. Shiro was trying to muffle or hide it, at least, but the other two were flat out howling.

“Your face.” Hunk gasped. “Both of you, e kuʻu _akua_.”

Lance screamed something in Spanish, and flung Keith’s cup at Pidge. It bounced off the Green Paladin’s raised arms, and did nothing to stop anyone laughing. If anything, it made Allura and Coran join in, though they at least were better at being discreet about it than Shiro was. Lance slumped in his seat and flipped his hood up, tugging the front down to better hide his face from the others. Keith reached over, and twined their fingers together below the table.

“You know.” Shiro mused when Hunk and Pidge finally calmed down and Pidge returned Keith’s cup. “I think this means I won the betting pool.”

“Oh fuck, he’s right.” Pidge blurted, looking at Hunk with wide eyes.

Keith threw his own cup that time, aiming for Shiro's head.


End file.
